


Fidanzata cangiante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio della mente [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sulla Ten/Lunch.
Relationships: Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Occhio della mente [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482431
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWa4JDzPHsM&list=RDEMImzDuEMgFSKfDeg6xsw_gw&start_radio=1; Nightcore - Ma sono solo umano -.  
> Scritta per Parolando. Prompt: jeans, neve, fuoco e abbraccio

Solo umano

Tenshinhan indossava solo un paio di jeans strappati ed era a petto nudo.

Lunch lo guardava, rossa in volto, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle. Il suo viso era in gran parte nascosto dai capelli blu, dai boccoli cotonati.

Tenshinhan sudava copiosamente, mentre ripeteva i katà.

< Quel supersaiyan non è altro che un ki che brucia come il fuoco.

I loro corpi traggono energia dalla natura e riescono a raggiungerlo facilmente. Basta loro avere il sangue giusto e la motivazione corretta.

Però niente vieta a noi umani di arrivarci per un’altra strada. Io ho più potere spirituale di loro. Potrei collegarmi al mondo degli spettri e riuscire così finalmente a trovare la mia via > pensava. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise. < Se loro sono fuoco, io sarò neve. Lo vedranno! >.

Si sentì osservato e si voltò, notando Lunch.

“Amore…” mormorò.

Lei gli sorrise e gli porse una pezzuola.

Sussurrò: “Pensavo potessi essere stanco”.

Tenshinhan la raggiunse e l’avvolse in un abbraccio.

“Grazie per la preoccupazione, tesoro” rispose.


	2. Dolcezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 19. Zucchero  
> » N° parole: 100  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

Dolcezza

Tenshinhan si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulle labbra della fidanzata, che arrossì.

“Sai di zucchero” soffiò il guerriero con voce calda.

La luce della lampada della cucina si rifletteva nel suo terzo occhio, rendendolo vitreo.

Lunch giocherellò con i lunghi capelli blu, passandosi le ciocche intorno all’indice.

Ammise: “Ho mangiato un dolce ricoperto di zucchero”. Abbassò lo sguardo, fissandosi i piedi. “In futuro voglio imparare a cucinarlo anche io, senza bisogno di comprarlo al panificio”.

“Tu sei sempre dolce, amore mio” rispose Tenshinhan.

< Tranne quando starnutisci. In quei momenti sei speziata come il peperoncino > pensò.

[100].


End file.
